sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Majowy Księżyc
W skrócie Wstęp Luna wydaje się być zwykła nastolatką. Chodzi do liceum, gra w koszykówkę, ma dobre oceny i jest piękna. Jednak nikt nie wie o jej przeszłości... Przez jedno spotkanie wciąga do swojego życia przypadkowego ucznia z swojej klasy. Teraz nie tylko musi uważać na siebie, ale też na niego. Co z tego wyniknie? Od autora Mam nadzieje, że spodoba Ci się moja pierwsza powieść na wiki. W komentarzu napisz czy się Ci podoba (lub nie) i czemu. Jeśli znajdziesz gdzieś jakiś błąd ortograficzny lub interpunkcyjny to też napisz. Pomoże mi to w ewentualnym naprawianiu teksu. Powieść Uwaga!!! Opowieść zawiera brutalne sceny śmierci, tortur i przekleństwa. Kiedy krzyki ucichły pojawiła się martwa cisza. Wyszłam spod sterty gruzów i spojrzałam w niebo. Pustka. Nie było nieba ani gwiazd na nim. Dziś świeciły wyjątkowo jasno, pomyślałam, to było zanim niebo rozdarło się na pół. Szłam wzdłuż palących się budynków. Przechodziłam pomiędzy ciałami. Nie zakrywałam dłonią twarzy. Przyzwyczaiłam się do zapachu spalonych ciał. Pewnie jest już noc. Ciężko to stwierdzić. Pustka przykryły chmury kurzu. Przynajmniej nie spadają już płonące kamienie ani kule wody. Trzęsienia ziemi też ustały. Ciekawe czy tylko ja przeżyłam? Czy tylko ja? Czy jestem ostatnią osobą na tym świecie? Te myśli przysłaniały mi umysł. Nie zauważyłam kiedy wychodzę z miasta. Nie zauważam, że z morze traw przekształciło się w morze kamieni. Po prostu szłam. Nie płakałam. Miałam tylko pięć lat. Powinnam płakać, wołać mamę. Ale po co? Widziałam jak umarła. Nie usłyszy mnie. Ona nie żyje. Znalazłam po raz pierwszy zbiornik wodny. Raczej kałuże. Ale wystarcza by się napić i obmyć. Idę dalej przez kilka godzin. Zaczęłam czuć głód. Ile nie jadłam? Od rana? Kiedy to było? Zanim niebo rozdarło się na pół. Zanim usłyszeliśmy potworny huk niczym uderzenie błyskawicy. Zanim zaczęły spadać kamienie z pustki. Zanim ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć. To cud, że przeżyłam. Ukryłam się w piwnicy. Do niej prowadzi kilkumetrowa drabina. Gdy byłam już na dole moja matka zaczęła schodzić. Wtedy kawałek kamienia wpada do domu. Mały. Ale wystarcza by przeszyć jej czaszkę. Spadła tuż przy moich stopach. Z jej twarzy została krwawa miazga. Wtedy... Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Stałam nad wielkim urwiskiem. Widziałam rozciągającą się pustynie skalną. W dali można było zobaczyć dym z jakiejś wioski. Nie było nigdzie widać żywej duszy. Przez chwilę myślałam czy nie skoczyć. Słyszę kolejny huk. Ale nie widzę rozdartego nieba. Chmury zakryły wszystko. Jakby się nic nie wydarzyło. Odeszłam od urwiska i położyłam się. Opierałam się o głaz i patrzyłam na daleki horyzont. Czy ktoś jeszcze przeżył? Zasypiam. *** -Lumanay? Lumanay, słyszysz mnie? - spytał ktoś nade mną. Potrząsał mną. Z trudem otwarłam oczy. -Cio...Ciocia? Ciężko mi było uwierzyć w to co widziałam. Ona tu była. Żyła. -Znaleźliśmy ciało w waszym domu... Szukałam cię. Po kilku godzinach kazali mi odpuścić... Ale jesteś... To najważniejsze... Rozpłakała się. Nie rozumiałam czemu wylewała łzy. Wciąż nie rozumiem. -Kyan! Podaj mi manierkę! Wyglądasz jakbyś nic nie jadła i piła od kilku dni. Przytwierdziła mi do ust manierkę z wodą. Była zimna i było trochę piasku. Ale piłam łapczywie. Nie wiedziałam, że tak chciało mi się tak pić. -Co dalej? - spytałam, gdy skończyłam pić. - To przecież już koniec. Nie mamy gdzie się udać... -Nie. To nie koniec. Nawet jeśli ten świat zniknie my możemy uciec. Wiesz przy czym spałaś? To portal, który doprowadzi nas gdzie indziej. Ten prawdopodobnie prowadzi do Eldaryi. Ale nie jesteśmy pewni. -Wy... Jest nas więcej? Przekręciłam lekko głowę. Widziałam dość sporo mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Było ich setki. Poczułam nagłą senność, pomimo tego, że spałam dość długo. -Shoko! Portal się uruchamia. Udało nam się go aktywować! Wytężyłam wzrok. W dali zobaczyłam, że urwisko jest krótsze przynajmniej o pięć metrów. Czy przespałam trzęsienie ziemi? -Dobra robota. Ustawcie się wszyscy wokół kamienia! Wkrótce powinniśmy być bezpieczni! Ziemia zaczynała się znowu trząść. Z pustki wyleciało kilka kamieni. Ludzie zaczęli podbiegać. Zostawili wszystkie przedmioty i zaczęli biec. Ciotka wzięła mnie na ręce. Zrobiłam się senna. Mazał mi się obraz. -Co...Co się dzieje? -Nie martw się Lumanay... Wkrótce... Wkrótce będziesz bezpieczna. Rozległ się tak potężny huk jaki nigdy nie słyszałam. Myślałam, że ogłuchnę. Nie widziałam już nic. Nastała ciemność. Ciemność, która mnie pochłonęła. *** Teraz już wiesz jak się tu znalazłam. Wiesz skąd pochodzę. Znasz moją przeszłość. Ale wciąż nic o mnie nie wiesz. Czy jesteś gotów mnie poznać? Rozdział 1 Biegnę. Złapałam piłkę. Biegnę dalej. Coś do mnie biegnie. Chce mi zabrać piłkę. Rzucam ją. Biegnę. Piłka leci. Łapię ją. Biegnę dalej. Rzucam. Słyszę jak upada z głośnym hukiem. Gwizd. *** Armin miał dziś szczęście. Odwołano dla chłopców WF, więc mógł spokojnie grać na konsoli. Inni woleli albo odrobić lekcje albo patrzeć jak dziewczyny grają w kosza. Chodź niezbyt go to interesowało coś go podkusiło by zobaczyć ostatnie sekundy rozgrywki. Kim rzuca do Iris, jednak Luna przebiega między nimi i ją łapie. Amber chce zabrać jej piłkę. Jednak ta już leci do Emily. Rzuca piłkę znów do Luny. Robi dwa szybkie kroki i wrzuca piłkę do kosza. Idealnie wpada. Pan Borys gwiżdże oznajmiając koniec WF-u. Pochwala dziewczyny wchodzące do szatni. Armin wychodzi z nim i innymi chłopcami z sali. *** -Jak to robisz, że tak świetnie grasz? Violetta, już ubrana, stoi naprzeciwko mnie i pyta z pewnym szacunkiem. -Ja... Ja tak wcale dobrze nie gram. -Kłamiesz - mówi mi Feikyo ubierając jasnożółtą marynarkę na czarną bluzkę. - Powinnaś grać w drużynie szkolnej. -Taaa. Jasne. Po prostu skupiam się na najważniejszych rzeczach podczas grania... -Tu jesteś ty suko! Między szafki przychodzi Amber wciąż nieprzebrana. Pięć minut to dla niej za mało, czy co? Violka wyczuwając napiętą sytuację niezauważalnie odchodzi. Feikyo zakładając kolczyki wstaję. -Kogo szukasz Amber? Siebie? -Zamknij się Emily albo urwę ci te rude kłaki. Feikyo już chce coś powiedzieć, lecz wstaję i kładę jej rękę na ramieniu. Zawsze chce mnie bronić, ma syndrom starszego brata. Siada. -Czego znowu chcesz? -Przez ciebie upadłam! Skompromitowałam się przed całą klasą i mogłam złamać paznokieć! Zapłacisz mi za to! Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć kiedy to było. Pewnie wtedy, gdy coś na mnie biegło. Tym czymś była Amber. -Sorry. Odwracam się do niej tyłem i ubieram czarną kamizelkę na jasnoniebieski bezrękawnik. Słysze jak podchodzi. -Mnie się nie ignoruje! Łapie mnie za kucyk i ciągnie. W pierwszej chwili chce sięgnąć po scyzoryk schowany w kamizelce. Jednak nie robię tego. Zakręcam stopą o jej stopę. Na szczęście Amber puszcza moje włosy. Upada z głośnym hukiem na szafkę głową i plecami. Powoli się zsuwa. Nagłym dźwiękiem zainteresowało się kilka dziewcząt. Zabieram szybko swoją torbę i ciągnę Feikyo ze sobą. -Jesteś szurnięta! - słyszę krzyki Amber. Czy nie mogła zemdleć czy coś? - Powinnaś iść do psychiatry! Jesteś niebezpieczna! Nie słucham jej. Wychodzę z szatni z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Idę pustym korytarzem szkolnym. Jak zwykle idzie za mną Feikyo. Nigdy nie che iść koło mnie. -Wiesz, że możesz mieć kłopoty? Stanęłam i spojrzałam na nią. Prawie na mnie wpadła. -Jak już to pójdzie poskarżyć się bratu. Zresztą i tak mam na nią niejeden hak. Gdy poskarży się dyrektorce będzie miała większe kłopoty. Na twarzy Feikyo pojawił się uśmiech. Wyraźnie się uspokoiła. Martwi się o mnie bardziej iż ciocia Shoko. To był idealny moment by spróbować. -A tak w ogóle to masz te dokumenty? Spokój na jej twarzy w jednej chwili znów przerodził się w zatroskanie. Próbowała nie patrzeć mi w oczy. Pisała czubkiem buta na ziemi jakieś słowa. Cholera. A było tak dobrze. -Lumanay... Nie musisz już tego robić... To przestało działać... -Ale może znów to zadziała. Majowy Księżyc nastąpi 21 maja, a jest już 22 października. Muszę próbować. Nawet jeśli dostanę tylko jeden dodatkowy dzień. Feikyo nie poddaje się, chodź wie, że już przegrała. Składa ręce w błagalnym geście, robi szklane oczy (+1 punkt za okulary, +1 punkt za zielone oczy) i lekko otwiera usta. -Proszę... Lum... Lumanay... Bądź ostrożna - mówi płaczliwym głosem. Jednak tylko próbowała sama się uspokoić. -Zawsze jestem. Otwiera torbę i wyjmuje z niej teczkę. Zaraz po otrzymaniu zaczynam przeglądać dokumenty w środku. Kradzieże, niszczenie rzeczy publicznych, pobicia i jedno umorzone morderstwo przez brak dowodów. Czyli jak zwykle. -Do zobaczenia jutro. Idę środkiem pustego szkolnego korytarza. Feikyo wciąż stoi w miejscu. Znów będzie się w nocy martwić. Jak zwykle, gdy idę na łowy. Jadąc autobusem przeglądam uważnie dokumenty. Thomas Dashner, lat 22. W wieku 19 lat dokonał kradzieży na sklep osiedlowy i pobił właściciela, Luisa Shermansky'ego. Okradł niedługo potem sklep jubilerski, ale tym razem udało się go zatrzymać. Za przyznanie się do winy dostał 3 miesiące. Kilka miesięcy po odzyskaniu wolności pod wpływem alkoholu zniszczył ławkę i śmietnik w parku publicznym i pobił przypadkowego przechodnia. Dostał tylko upomnienie i musiał zapłacić za szkody. W kwietniu 2015 roku został zatrzymany pod zarzutem zamordowania swojej matki, Teresy Dashner, lat 48. Przez brak alibi był głównym podejrzanym, jednak nie znaleźli narzędzia zbrodni i świadków. Sąsiedzi utrzymywali, że Thomas często kłócił się z matką i parę razy ją pobił. Aktualnie przebywa na wolności. Na małym planie miasta były zaznaczone miejsca, które odwiedza: sklepy, lokale, szpital gdzie sprząta itd. Były nawet trasy jego wędrówek. Jak zwykle Feikyo postarała się by zdobyć te informacje. Za szybą widzę już przybliżający się przystanek, więc wkładam kartki do torby. Idąc spokojnie ulicą do domy myślę znowu o tym wszystkim. Feikyo miała rację. Powinnam przestać to robić skoro przestało już to działać. Może powinnam znów próbować na robakach. Wchodząc przez furtkę widzę, że żaluzję są zasłonięte. Pewnie ciotka jeszcze nie wstała. Nasz dom wygląda z zewnątrz całkiem normalnie. Jednak w środku ciotka Shoko postanowiła zrobić wystrój jaki panował w naszych domach w naszym świecie. Co ciekawe przypomina to architekturę domu japońskiego (albo raczej są takie same). Wiecie, te przedpokoje, rozsuwane drzwi, niskie meble, wszystko w drewnie/bambusie/papierze/cokolwiek naturalnego (sorry, niezbyt się znam na tej architekturze, to ciocia wszystko przygotowała). Przynajmniej sypialnie i łazienki są normalne (zachodnie). Kiedy ktoś się pyta czemu mamy taki dom odpowiadamy, że ciotka mieszkała trochę w Japonii i wyszła za mąż, jednak jej mąż zmarł w wypadku kilka miesięcy później. Gdy przeprowadziła się postanowiła na część swego męża zamieszkać w takim domu. True Story? Niezupełnie, ale ludzie to kupują. -Jestem już! Wchodząc do salonu zauważyłam ciotkę przeglądającą jakieś papiery. Spojrzała na mnie swoimi szarymi oczami i zaraz znów zaczęła czytać. -Hej. To już ta godzina? Nie zrobiłam obiadu. Zamów jakąś chińszczyznę czy coś. Ciotka Shoko w ogóle przez ostatnie dziesięć lat się nie zmieniła. Chodź ma już prawie 30 lat wygląda na najwyżej ok. 23. Ma jasną cerę i białe włosy. Może to przez krótkie włosy wygląda młodziej? Albo przez te spinki. Idę do kuchni i wyjmuję jogurt truskawkowy. Wspaniale, nie była też na zakupach. Mleko się skończyło. Musiałam nasypań sobie trochę kakałka do miseczki i wymieszać z jogurtem. Usiadłam w fotelu na przeciwko cioci i jadłam przyglądając się jej. Nie przebrała się nawet z piżamy. Narzuciła tylko na siebie bluzę i ubrała jakieś paciorki na szyje. Zapaliła papierosa. Wnioskując po popielniczce był to jej trzeci. -A tak w ogóle to co w szkole? Masz już nową ofiarę? Shoko nigdy nie przejmowała się co robiłam. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. -Test z chemii. Prosty. Znowu Amber mnie sprowokowała. I mam nową osobę. Nie będzie mnie w nocy. Pokiwała głową. Zajmuję się zwykle projektowaniem stron internetowych, szyldów, haseł reklamowych itp. Jednak wątpię by teraz nad tym pracowała. Była zbyt skupiona. -Nowy projekt? -Taaak... Coś w tym stylu... To wielki projekt... Odłożyłam miskę na stolik. Zaczęłam bawić się swoim wisiorkiem z czaszką. -Zawsze prowadzisz lekceważący tryb życia. Przynajmniej pracujesz. Ale jesteś cały czas w piżamie, nie chodzisz na zakupy po moje mleko i kakałko, nie robisz obiadu, a jak się pobije z Amber to znów będzie: "To świetnie, aha, tak oczywiście, że zapłacę te odszkodowanie dla niej, aha". Nie wspomnę o tym, że wychodzę w nocy i... Shoko odłożyła papiery na stolik i dmuchnęła dymka. Spojrzała na mnie. -Od kiedy pamiętam, jako młodsza córka miałam wszystko na tacy. Teraz muszę radzić sobie sama. A ty po śmierci swojej matki, mojej siostry, ojca i brata zostałaś sama. Musiałam tobą się zająć. Chodź zawsze byłaś silna. A twój stan wtedy... Wszyscy próbowali ci pomóc. Byliśmy ci dłużni. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. Lekarstwa, modły i inne rzeczy pomagały tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Wtedy zdecydowaliśmy się na przedłużanie linii życia sposobem morderstwa. Początkowo były to robaki. Później małe stworzenia. Pamiętam jak bardzo płakałaś, gdy przynieśliśmy ci tą wiewiórkę. Dzięki temu mogłaś spokojnie iść do szkoły. Pamiętałam to. Mała wiewiórka tak bardzo piskała, kiedy otwierałam jej wnętrzności. Mała ruda wiewiórka... -Gdy miałaś dziewięć lat wiedzieliśmy, że potrzebujesz czegoś większego. Gdy skończyłaś dziesięć lat... Daliśmy ci siekierę... Pokazaliśmy ci pewnego faceta... Uniknął kary... Złapaliśmy go i kazaliśmy ci go zabić... Zawsze wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz.... Nigdy... -Wtedy otrzymałam najwięcej czasu. Zaczęliście łapać innych i kazaliście mi ich zabijać. A gdy miałam trzynaście lat sama zaczęłam tropić takich ludzi. Wiesz co jest w tym najśmieszniejsze? Nigdy nie żałowałam tego. Żałowałam tylko tej wiewiórki. Wzięłam torbę spod swoich stóp i poszłam do pokoju. Rzuciłam się na łóżko. "Gdy krąży nad nami, Patrzymy na niego ze łzami. Znów wkrótce jego blask zjaśnieje, Lecz i on kiedyś zgaśnieje. Bo Majowy Księżyc nas uratuje, Lecz tym samym drogę do swej śmierci utoruje." Słowa tej ludowej pieśni wciąż chodzą mi po głowie. Nie, nie powinnam sobie teraz tym zaprzątać głowy. Wstałam i otworzyłam swoją największa szafę w tym pokoju. W środku znajdowały się najróżniejsze noże, siekiery, tasaki, trucizny, kilka pistoletów oraz inne pierdoły do zabijania. Wzięłam ostry nóż myśliwski. Na dziś wystarczy. Z drugiej szafy na ubrania wyjęłam czarny golf, kurtkę, wygodne materiałowe spodnie, jakąś chustę i trampki. Położyłam wszystko na łóżko i poszłam wsiąść prysznic. Musiałam jakoś się rozluźnić. Chodź nie wiem jak powinien rozluźnić się seryjny morderca. Idąc ciemnymi uliczkami czuję się bezpiecznie. Z dala od ludzkich wzroków mogłam robić co mi się podoba. Zwykle w domu, gdy nie ma ciotki, chodzę nago lub piję mleko z kartonu... Albo przyrządzam jakieś trucizny i czyszczę broń. Dla mnie to codzienność. Ale na ulicy... Miasto, w którym mieszkam, jest całkiem duże i można natrafić na mniej przyjemne miejsca. Na przykład południowe przedmieście. Pełno tu żebraków, dilerów i kurw. Pewnie też i morderców. Ja nauczyłam się budzić grozę. Boją się nawet spojrzeć na mnie. Gdyby ktoś tu był z moich ziemskich przyjaciół nie zobaczyłby Luny... Głupia. Teraz nie czas o tym myśleć. Muszę dojść do mostu i wtedy zaczną się domki jednorodzinne. Dziwne, że postanowili rozbudować tutaj miasto. Osiedle przyjazne dzieciom koło takiej dzielnicy. Głupota. Jeszcze większą głupotą było zbudować to wszystko przy lesie. Kilka domków jest już zamieszkałych, ale większość wciąż świeci pustką. Mieszka tu gdzieś moja nowa ofiara, Thomas Dashner. Zamieszkały przy ulicy Redmont 5. Według instrukcji Feikyo w czwartki wraca z pracy do domu między 22, a 23. Dziś jednak nie wróci do domu. 21:54. Jestem pod jego domem. Mieszka tuż naprzeciwko lasu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Milutko. Przez pewien czas myślę o włamaniu do jego domu. Nie. Lepiej zaciągnąć go siłą do lasu, zmasakrować zwłoki i ukryć je. 22:37. Zaczynam się denerwować. Gzie on jest? Powinien już przyjść. Wyciągam jeszcze raz jego zdjęcie. Nie mogłam go przecież pomylić z kimś innym. Ma twarz oszpeconą kilkoma bliznami i kula na jednej nodze. Kręciłam się wokół jego domu i jak na razie widziałam kilku nachlanych gości. Przecież nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć w dzień, w którym planuję go zabić! 23:04. Siedzę w cieniu z chustą wokół twarzy. W prawej dłoni trzymam nóż, a w lewej strzykawkę z jakimś narkotykiem. Podobno zwą go Vertigo. Jestem przygotowana. 23:09. Widzę jak powoli przesuwa się w stronę domu. Ma zasłoniętą twarz kapturem, ale zraniona noga mówi mi kim jest. Podobno stało się to podczas bójki w parku. W jednej ręce niesie siatkę z zakupami. Jedna z latarń przepaliła się, więc mogłam schować się w cieniu. Gdy przechodzi koło mnie czuję smród alkoholu. Jeśli dużo wypił to pójdzie szybko. -Prze... Przepraszam pana... Odwraca się nagle. Jest w szoku. Nie zauważył mnie. -O co... Widząc kawałek jego twarzy kopię go prosto w brzuch. Puki co nie zamierzam go dźgać. Uderzył się mocno w głowę podczas upadku. Jego zakupy wysypały się. Musi być naprawdę pijany skoro nie wstaje. Nawet nie wydobył z siebie jakiegoś dźwięku. Ciągnę go za nogi w las. Szybko się męczę, więc opieram go o jakieś grube drzewo. Kucam naprzeciwko niego i patrzę w jego ohydną twarz. Ciekawe czy naprawdę zabił swoją matkę? Nawet jeśli to zaraz wszystko wyśpiewa. Przynajmniej nie było świadków. Jeszcze tego brakowało. Thomas zaczyna się budzić. -Co... Co się dzie... Zanim zdążył dokończyć kłuję go strzykawką w udo. Zaczyna krzyczeć, gdy wpuszczam mu narkotyk do obiegu krwi. Jednak ja już go nie słyszę. *** Ja. On. Nóż. Wbija się w jego brzuch pionowo. Krew. Leci z jego brzucha. Krzyczy. Woła kogoś. O pomoc. O przebaczenie. Matkę? Mam dość. Podrzynam mu gardło. Krew. Krew. Morze krwi. Na moich rękach. Na moich ubraniach. Na mojej twarzy. Otwieram mu coraz bardziej wnętrzności. Przecinam coś. Pewnie żołądek. Nie wiem. Cuchnie alkoholem i krwią. Krew. Krew. Słyszę histeryczny śmiech. To ja? Czy ja się śmieję wbijając mu w przeróżne miejsca nóż? Tak. To ja. A on wciąż żyje. Nie czuję. Nie czuję jego życia ulatniającego się do mnie. Tak było już przez pewien czas. Feikyo. Feikyo miała rację. To przestało działać. Część nici życia nie przechodzi już do mnie. Umrę. Umrę wraz z pełnią księżyca. W maju. Majowy Księżyc. *** Obudziłam się. Wciąż nad nim klęczę. Ale on... Wygląda inaczej. Z jego lewego oka sterczy strzykawka. Wszelkie narządy... Porozrzucane. A krew... Wszędzie. Czy ktoś będzie mógł go rozpoznać? Z moich oczu płyną łzy. Wkładając do kurtki strzykawkę i nóż nic nie widzę. Krew i łzy zalewają mi oczy. Po raz pierwszy od dwunasty lat wołam ją. Jak Thomas Dashner swoją. -Mamo... Gdzie jesteś?! *** Chodzenie o tej godzinie po mieście nie wróży nic dobrego. Ale to lepsze niż zostanie z Alexym pod jednym dachem samemu przez całą noc. Nawet spokojnie niemożna pograć. Idąc wzdłuż ulicy Redmont zauważa rozrzucane puszki z kocią karmą i parę konserw z pasztetem. Kto je mógł tak zostawić? Nawet jeśli zostawiła je jakaś staruszka to przynajmniej by je otworzyła. -Zostaw! Zostaw mnie! Krzyki dochodzą z lasu. Niewiele myśląc wyjmuje z torby pistolet. Jeśli zadzwoni na policje będzie za późno. Wbiega w las. -Matko! Przebacz mi! Zmusiłaś mnie! Zmusiłaś! Wybacz! Ra... Las jest bardziej rozległy niż się zdawało. Krzyki są to cichsze, to głośniejsze. Krzyki zastępuje histeryczny śmiech jakiejś młodej kobiety. Ale i one ucichły. Poddaje się. Patrzy za telefon. Brak zasięgu. Świetnie. Nagle, gdy chce wracać, słyszy płacz. -Gdzie jesteś?! Czemu mnie zostawiłaś?! Za pagórkiem zauważa duże drzewo. Słychać tu wyraźniej łkanie i jakiejś jęki. Broń ma wysoko wycelowaną. Jakby co. Okrąża szerokim łukiem drzewo. Najpierw widzi krew. Potem kobietę. Nawet na niego nie zwraca uwagę. Dalej jęczy. I wtedy widzi ciało. Przynajmniej to kiedyś było ciało. Pierwsza reakcją są mdłości. Ale powstrzymuje się. Podchodzi do dziewczyny. A ona odwraca się. Jest cała we krwi. Z twarzy zsuwa się jej (chyba) czarna chusta. Fioletowe włosy zasłaniają jej oczy. Dostrzega jednak jasnoniebieski blask. Jej twarz wydaję się znajoma... -Zabij... Zabij mnie... Proszę, Armin. Rozdział 2 -Więc, Kyan, co my teraz zrobimy? Jechaliśmy metrem. Lubiłam nim podróżować. Wydawał się taki szybki. -Nie wiem. Po prostu... Wiedziałam, że nie mógł znaleźć słów opisujących to co wtedy zaszło. Było to sześć i pół miesiąca temu. Dzień kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się o prawdziwej naturze mojej siostrzenicy. Dobrze to pamiętam. Zaprowadziliśmy ją do piwnicy, gdzie czekał przywiązany do krzesła mężczyzna. Nawet nie pamiętam jego nazwiska. Czekał tam pół przytomny. Daliśmy Lumanay siekierę i wyszliśmy do pokoju obok oddzieloną lustrem weneckim. Badaliśmy jej stan zdrowia na bieżąco, szczególności linię życia. Jednak to co zobaczyliśmy... To była rzeź. Kiedy siekiera jej się znudziła, zaczęła rzucać po całym pokoju jego wnętrznościami. Śmiała się histerycznie. Baliśmy się wejść do pokoju. Zanieśliśmy ją dopiero do łóżka w szpitalu, gdy mieliśmy pewność, że zasnęła. -Ale trzeba jej przyznać... Umie bardzo dobrze oddzielać wnętrzności od siebie. Aż dziw, że ten facet umarł dopiero po trzecim uderzeniu. -Nic dziwnego. Moja siostra i jej mąż byli rzeźnikami. Na pewno nauczyli ją patroszyć świnię czy coś. Jechaliśmy z jakiś czas w milczeniu. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek. thumb|274px|Kyan kilka lat temu -Przyszły wyniki. Dostała dodatkowe trzy miesiące. -To dobrze. -Według badań podczas jej... kradnięcia linii życia pojawił duży przyrost adrenaliny. To może trochę tłumaczyć. -Co? -Jeśli diagnoza jest poprawna to, gdy u niej pojawia się taki nagły przyrost adrenaliny przestaje nad sobą panować. Jest świadoma tego co robi, ale tego nie kontroluje. Wiele osób po traumach coś takiego spotyka... -Ona nie jest psychopatką. -Jest. Tylko nie możesz tego przyznać... -A gdyby to spotkało twoją siostrę? Też byś ją bronił. Pewnie mogło się to zacząć jak zobaczyła śmierć Yen. Każda pięciolatka miałaby traumę. -Czekaj! Shoko! Gdzie idziesz? -Do domu. Przejdę się ten kawałek. Nie musisz mi już pomagać z meblami. Widzimy się jutro. Ta rozmowa odbyła się, kiedy mieliśmy tylko 22 lata. Teraz jesteśmy dorośli. Wiemy teraz więcej. Spojrzałam za okno. Księżyc stawał się coraz większy, a na czystym niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Ciekawe co teraz porabia Lumanay? -Zrób to w końcu! Rozmowa z nim sprawiła, że wytrzeźwiałam. No dobra, to niebyła rozmowa. Oczywiście był na początku w szoku i mnie poznał. Gdy powoli się do niego zbliżałam pytał czy coś mi ten człowiek za mną zrobił. Teraz stoję na przeciwko niego, on celuje mi w głowę, ja trzymam jego ręce by trzymał jakoś tą broń, a jak mówię mu żeby mnie postrzelił to mówi: Nie! I weź tu rozmawiaj z takim człowiekiem. Grzecznie prosisz by cię postrzelił kolega z klasy, a ten zadaje pytania. Co tu robisz? Czy ten trup mnie skrzywdził? O co w ogóle chodzi? Jak mam mu się odwdzięczyć jak będę trupem? No kurwa! -Najpierw mi wszystko wyjaśnij, wtedy cie postrzelę! -Serio? -Nie! -To poco ci naładowana broń?! Nawet nie umiesz strzelać! -Umiem, tylko... Poco mam do ciebie strzelać?! -Bo i tak do cholery umrę! Weź czasem pomyśl! -Ale... Że co? Puściłam natychmiast broń i zakryłam sobie usta. Za dużo powiedziałam. -Luna, o co ci chodziło? - spytał opuszczając broń. -Za... Za dużo widziałeś... Za dużo wiesz... Muszę... Muszę cię... Zabić. Mówiąc to sięgałam po nóż w kurtce. Jednak gdy powiedziałam ostanie słowo nagle coś usłyszałam. Podniosłam dłoń w geście, by nic nie mówił. Chwile nadsłuchiwałam innych dźwięków. -O co... -Ciii. Później cię zabije. Teraz jesteśmy otoczeni. Lepiej mniej wciąż pistolet na wierzchu. Niezabezpieczony. -Racja. Jak zwykle masz racje - powiedział kobiecy głos. Nagle za drzew za nami wyszło parę kolesi. Czterech. Plus dwójka przed nami. Siedem metrów przed nami się zatrzymali -Luna! Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy! I ty... Kimkolwiek jesteś. Nie martw się, może zginiesz mniej okrutną śmiercią. -Co? Ale... -Wybacz Dakota, to ja go zabiję. Ale zaraz po tobie i Debrze. -Ile mam ci mówić, żebyś mówiła mi Dake? Przecież jesteś moją bliską przyjaciółką. -A ja ci mówiłam żebyś się ode mnie odpieprzył. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się wesoły uśmiech, za to brunetka w rockowych ciuchach zaśmiała się. -Jak zwykle masz cięty język - powiedziała wciąż się śmiejąc. - No naprawdę zabawne, że się spotykamy. Mieliśmy właśnie go zabić. Tego trupka co tam leży. Wiesz, był moim człowiekiem, ale coś spieprzył. Gdybyście niebyli tak głośno pewnie byśmy was nie znaleźli. Cholera. Wolałabym ich teraz zabić, ale mając tylko nóż i pustą strzykawkę po Vertigo, wolałam nie ryzykować. Pachołkowie powoli się zbliżali. Jeszcze Armin. Kolejne zmartwienie. Miał broń, ale nie wiem czy umie dobrze strzelać. Jeszcze żył zmieszany całą sytuacją. Trudno, muszę mu zaufać. -Później cię zabiję - zwróciłam się do niego. - Teraz trzeba uciekać. Jak doliczę do pięciu to biegniemy w kierunku z którego przyszedłeś. -I myślisz, że ci pozwolimy? - spytała Debra. - Jakbyś nie wiedziała jesteście otoczeni. -Fakt. Raz. Ale zawsze znajdę drogę ucieczki. Dwa. I mam broń. Pięć! Wyjęłam szybko nóż w obrocie i rzuciłam go prosto w oko jednego z pachołków. Złapałam Armina ze rękę i zaczęliśmy biec. Zyskaliśmy kilka sekund dzięki zamieszaniu. -Na co czekacie! Złapcie ją i przynieście żywą! Chłopaka możecie zabić! Las był dłuższy niż zapamiętałam. Jednak i tak w ciągu niecałych trzech minuty. -Puść mnie! O co tu do cholery chodzi?! -Lepiej trzymaj się mnie. Pomimo, że są wolniejsi mają broń palną. Jak będziemy w południowej dzielnicy spróbujemy ich zgubić. I nie martw się. Zanim cię zabiję wszystko ci wyjaśnię. -A ty znowu o tym. -Nie gadaj tylko biegnij! Na szczęście tamci nie próbowali strzelaniny. Ciężko było ich zgubić. Moja dobra znajomość terenu na nic się zdała. Dopiero w południowej dzielnicy, gdzie zaczynały się kamienice udała nam się ich zgubić. Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę za jakimś budynku pod schodami pożarowymi. Biegliśmy około dwadzieścia minut. -Mam... Mam nadzieję, ze ćwiczyłeś parkur... Im dalej... Tym bardziej nam się nie opłaca... Biec przez drogi... Możemy spróbować wspiąć się na budynek i przeskakiwać albo skoczyć z tego mostu nad drogą przy Macu. Na ciężarówkę. Jak w tym filmie z... Usłyszałam dźwięk odblokowania broni. -Albo mi powiesz o co im chodziło albo cię zastrzelę. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. -Zawsze sądziła, że jesteś bystrzejszy. Chcieli mnie zabić. Wykonałam szybki obrót i złapałam za uchwyt. Wykręciłam pistoletem, tak by celować mu w głowę. -Wybacz. Ale zginiesz pierwszy. -Miałaś wszystko wyjaśnić! -Za dużo tego. Pewnie i tak byś nie uwierzył. Jeszcze ten pościg. Za chwilę tu będą... Nie szarp się tak! Muszę mu przyznać, że jest silny. Jednak to ja trzymam palce na spuście. Nagle broń wypala. Prosto w głowę wbiegającego pachoła do bocznej uliczki. Zanim mój mózg wszystko rejestruję już wbiegam na schody, a Armin za mną. Cholera. Inni musieli usłyszeć strzał. Ucieczka nic nam nie da. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć gdzie można się ukryć... I nagle mnie olśniewa. Feikyo! Mieszka zaraz przy drodze do centrum. Trzeba tylko jakoś przebiec kilka ulic. Zanim wspięłam się na szczyt schodów skacze na w dół. Wpadam do otwartego kontenera pełnego śmieci za ceglanym murem. Spoglądam w górę. -Skacz. Wiem gdzie można się schować. Na górze widzę Armina. Patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę. I się mu nie dziwię. Właśnie skoczyłam z trzeciego piętra i nie spadłam na murek tuż za mną. -I niech zgadnę. Tam mnie zabijesz. Wstając rzucam mu tylko coś w stylu: "Lepiej ja niż oni." i biegnę w stronę ulicy. Za sobą słyszę jak Armin wpada do kontenera. Wychylam się za budynek. Nikogo nie widać. Ulice są poste. Jakby całe miasto opustoszało. -Daj mi broń. Nawet nie protestuje. -Jedna prosta w prawo. Na skrzyżowaniu w lewo. Sto dwadzieścia metrów i wpadasz do środka. -Wiesz... Mam problem z obliczaniem tak na oko odległości. Łapię się za głowę i spróbuję (skutecznie) mówić spokojnie. -Chiński bar. Po prostu wejdź do chińskiego baru. -Mogłaś powiedzieć, że jesteś głodna. -Nawet mnie nie wkurzaj. Porostu biegnij. A na skrzyżowaniu mnie wyprzeć. Zanim zdarzył zaprotestować ja już biegnę. Słyszę jak Armin biegnie za mną. Na skrzyżowaniu obracam się w prawo. Wiedziałam, że tam będą pachołki. Dwadzieścia metrów odległości. Zanim unoszą broń udaję mi się ich postrzelić w klatkę piersiową. Strzelam jeszcze w latarnię za nimi, za mną i w szybę jednego z samochodów. Biegnę. Czuję się jakbym tylko to robiła przez cały dzień. Doganiam Armina przy barze i wpadamy razem do środka. Obierając się ciężko o drzwi spoglądam na wnętrze chińskiej knajpy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Przy jednym z stolików siedzi sześciu facetów w garniturach. Chińska mafia. Patrzą na nas i wołają głośno właściciela. No tak. Jestem cała w krwi. Słyszę trzask naczyń o podłogę. -Lum... Luna! Co tu robisz? Co wy tu robicie? -Też się cieszę, że cie widzę. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Emily. Możemy wejść do ciebie? Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Majowy Księżyc" by ShadowLamaGrey? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Przygodowy Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Psychologiczne Kategoria:Armin Kategoria:W toku